High School Musical 2 and a Half
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Summer at EHS! Troy's got Gabriella under his arm, Taylor's got college, as well as Chad, on her mind, Sharpay hasn't stopped staring at Miley Bolton, and Miley's learning the true meaning of summer love with help from Alex Russo. Miley/Alex. Femslash.


**Okay, so I feel I should say a bit here. First of all, I'm SOOOOOO ultra super sorry I haven't updated iAm a Warrior (and Wolf Warriors, too) yet! DX But I'm working on it, okay? Freshman year is difficult...**

**In this story, it's really Miley/Alex (same thing as Mikiley basically) It's an HSM, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Hannah Montana Crossover. . .well, enjoy, ya'll! :D**

* * *

"Miley? Hey, Miley!" my older brother Troy called from across the hall. I was leaning against my red and white locker in East High. Today was the last day of school! Thank Jesus for summer vacation.

"Miley!" Troy whined. "I gotta check up on Chad and Gabriella before they go, and Dad says I have to watch you or whatever. So come on already, Sophmore!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. My sibling gave me a nod as I padded to his side. We walked to Gabriella's locker, where she was talking to Kelsi and Taylor, and they stopped to acknowledge us.

"Hey, Bolton." Taylor smiled, looking at Troy. She turned to me. "Bolton, I trust you're doing well?"

"I'm pretty good, Taylor." I replied. Troy didn't answer her; he just smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back and the other girls moved over to give the couple a bit of space. I like Gabby; she's really nice. But I don't know what she sees in Troy. I mean, he's my obnoxious brother for goodness sake! _I'm_ more mature than he is and I'm a year younger than him.

"So. . ." Kelsi piped in. "What are you and Troy doing this summer, Miley? Any cool family stuff? I think my folks and I are going to Wisconsin."

"Ooh! Bring me back some cheese." Taylor said jokingly. I chuckled and Kelsi nodded her head. I don't think she got it.

"I don't know, Kelsi." I told her. "We're probably going to Grandma and Grandpa's again, and the rest of the time, I'll be dying of heat up in my room."

"Why would you stay in your room if you're that hot?" Taylor asked. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Because if I come downstairs, all I'm gonna see is-" I pointed to Troy and Gabriella, who were now involved in a passionate lip-lock. Gross!

"Eww." I gaged, turning away.

"Miley, come on. They're adorable!" Kelsi cooed.

"Yeah, be happy for your brother." Taylor said. I faced them with a slight frown.

"It's not that I don't like them together; I think they're perfect for each other." I said honestly. "It's just that. . . I don't like seeing my brother _sucking_ someone who I consider a good friend's face _every_ single time they see each other. And especially in my own house on _my_ frickin' couch!" Taylor laughed at me while Kelsi shook her head with a slight grin.

"Well. . . they're in love, Miley." she said dreamily.

"There's no such thing." I scoffed. Both Taylor and Kelsi gasped at this.

"You mean you don't believe in love? No true love at first sight?" Kelsi asked, her eyes wide in surprise. I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips.

"No." I answered.

"So, you don't believe in soulmates either?" Taylor offered. I shook my head again.

"You don't believe in fairytale endings?" Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi," I started with a chuckle. "Fairytale endings? Keyword: _fairytale_, as in 'totally made up'." Kelsi and Taylor wore matching shocked expressions; Kelsi shed hers first and spoke to me.

"Miley, there's some one out there for everyone." she said gently. "I just know someone really special's gonna come along and sweep you off your feet and make you believe in love, if even just for a moment."

"Kelsi's right." Taylor murmured. She smiled brightly. "And then you and your handsome prince-"

"Or darling princess." Kelsi added.

"Or darling princess," Taylor repeated. "Will get married." She gasped excitedly. "Oh my gosh, I can plan the whole wedding! I can see it now: you in your big, fluffy, white dress walking down the aisle-"

"I'll do the music." Kelsi offered with a giggle. "I'll put a new pop twist on Here Comes the Bri-no, in fact, I'll just write you a brand new song!" Taylor nodded and I sighed as she rambled on. I looked toward Troy and Gabriella, who had _finally_ broke apart, and went over to them.

"Hi, Gabby." I waved. Troy frowned at me as his girlfriend smiled and hugged me. She pulled away and I grabbed Troy's collar.

"I'm sorry, Gabby, but I have to take this thing you call your boyfriend and vamoose." I said, tugging him away. "We gotta go."

"Oh, it's cool." she assured. "We'll talk later. Bye Wildcat." Troy protested, but I ignored him. "Bye, Smiley." I don't remember when she started calling me that, but I had no problem with it; it was a nickname my Dad gave me when I was 5. Maybe Troy told her about it. . .

"What'd you do that for?" Troy whined. "Where are we going?" I pulled him through the EHS front doors and into the parking lot. I saw our father waiting for us at his car.

"Dad's ready to go." I said. I didn't know he was, I just wanted to get away from Taylor and Kelsi's "fairytale" talk, but he's got great timing, huh?

"Hey, guys!" Dad waved. I let go of Troy and we jogged over to the car. We got inside and Dad pulled out of the parking lot. as he were driving away from the school, Troy spotted Chad, Zeke, and Jason walking on the sidewalk.

"Dad, slow down." he requested. Our father did as her was asked and Troy stuck his head out the passenger window.

"Yo!" he yelled. Who the hell says "yo" anymore? The boys stopped and ran alongside the car.

"Hey, Bolton!" Chad grinned. "Hey, Coach." Dad merely murmured a "Chad" back. Chad looked in the back and spotted me.

"What's up Miley?" I saw a small shadow whiz over Chad's head, and a white blur landed on his shoulder.

"Apparently a bird." I snickered. Troy, Dad, and the rest of the guys started laughing. Chad let out a loud groan and Troy shook his head slightly.

"Dude, you better clean that up before you come over." he told him. "Mom won't let you within ten feet of our house with that crap on your shoulder!" He was right.

"I know, Hoops. See you later, 'kay?" Chad said. Dad slowed the car to a stop; we were at a stop sign. The boys turned the corner and when the light turned green, we kept straight. Home sweet home, here I come. Summer's finally started!

.oOo.

I was in the kitchen sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of water. Dad and the boys rushed in through the back door; they'd just finished practicing again.

"I'm seeing moves I didn't see last season!" Dad smiled. "Keep it up boys." They attacked he fridge, as usual, and the phone rang. I reached for it, but Troy got to it before I did.

"Honey?" Mom called fron the back door. "Can you help me with the groceries?" Dad wormed his way out of the kitchen and out back to help.

"Yes, this is the Bolton residence." came my big brother's voice. He was silent for a moment. "This is her older brother speaking. Can I take a message?" It's for me? I hopped down from the counter and ran over. I tried to grab the phone, but Troy turned away so I couldn't get it.

"Yes, Mr. Fulton. . . that sounds very, uh-" Troy murmured. Mr. Who? I reached for the phone again with no luck. "Oh, my name? My name is is Troy, Troy Bolton, and I. . . what?" I tried to grab it again; fail.

"The offer's for me, too?" he asked, surprised. "Well, thank you, Mr. Fulton! I-I mean-" He paused for a moment. "Anything, you say? Oh!" He smiled brightly.

"Here's the thing; I know the most amazing gir-um, I mean student." he started. "She's got straight A's, uh, quintuple straight A's! It would be so amazingly perfect if-" He trailed off and walked away.

"Man, he's really workin' somebody." Chad said. I looked back at the boys.

"It's not Gabriella." Jason concluded. "He said something about a dude named Fulton." I nodded.

"Yeah, and whenever she calls he just giggles and blushes and tries to run up to his room." I said. Oops. That was supposed to stay in my head. The guys started to snicker; I frowned.

"If you tell him I told you that, I'll be be dead tomorrow." I said as seriously as I could. The still laughed, but did the "my lips are sealed" gesture. The music of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" filled the room; it was Gabby's ringtone on my phone. Zeke tossed my cell to me and I saw a text message. ((_Gabriella_, Miley))

_hey Smiley :) _I chuckled once and texted her back.

hey gabbi wats up

_can u come over 2 my place? theres sum1 i want u 2 meet i think u'll like her. shes a gud friend of mine n shes ur age. shes stayin my house 4 da summer._

kay ill come

_thanks :) i thought we cud all do sumthin 2gether she's a lot like u actually_

kewl ill be there in a min :3 I put my phone away.

"Where you goin'?" Chad asked.

"Off to Gabby's." I answered. "See ya'll later." I made my way to the back door as my father was coming in. He was carrying about seven paper bags in his arms; my mother, who was right behind him, only had one: her purse.

"Hey Mom, can you drop me off at Gabby's?" I asked.

"Sure, Baby Doll. Hop in." she replied. We drove to Gabriella's place and she parked the car in the Montezs' driveway. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I reached out to knock, but the door opened before my fist got close. Gabriella's Mother was in the doorway.

"Hello, Miley!" she greeted cheerily.

"Hi, Ms. Montez." I replied, smiling back. I don't know what it is about the Montez family, but they can make anybody smile. Ms. Montez motioned for me to come inside; I gave her a nod as I walked in. The smell of baking brownies filled my nostrils and I sighed contently. When you were at the Montez home, you never went hungry. Ms. Montez is an awesome cook!

"Gabriella's up in her room." she told me. "I'll be in the kichen if you girls need me." With that, she walked off and I started up the stairs. Before my foot reached the third step, I heard a familiar giggle. I looked up and saw Gabriella standing at the top of the stairs.

"Miley!" she grinned with outstretched arms. She jogged down to where I was and gave me a big 'ol Gabriella hug. Yes, she has her own kind of hug. Don't ask me how, but she does, okay? She's Gabriella. I hugged back.

"I missed you." she said.

"You saw me an hour ago at school, you dork." I pointed out, chuckling a bit. "It's not like I was gone the whole summer."

"Missed you anyways." she murmured, releasing me. She took me by my right hand and tugged on it lightly. "Come on upstairs. I want you to see something, 'kay?" I didn't have time to reply; she took off up the stairs and dragged me along. Just when we reached the top, Ms. Montez's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Gabriella, dear? Would you come down and help me a minute?" she asked.

"Coming, Ma!" Gabriella replied. She turned to me briefly. "You know where my room is. Go on in and I'll be there in a second." I nodded and she shuffled down the stairs. I followed my normal route to the Montez girl's bedroom and stopped when I reached the door. The multi-colored letters G.A.B.B.Y. were in large, wooden carvings on the outside of her door, and she had a picture of her and Troy pinned underneath it. I Turned the knob and went inside. Nothing was out of place; it _was_ Gabriella's room, afterall. . . but I felt something strange when I walked into the room. I heard the sound rustling paper and looked towards Gabriella's bed. There was a dark-haired latina sitting on the floor flipping through a magazine at the foot of the bed. She looked about my age. Her head was tilted down a little, but I could see her chocolate brown eyes moving about as she read something on the magazine page. Her hair was long and loosely curled. Her full pink lips were curled upward into. . .well, not a smile and not a smirk, but I guess somewhere in-between. It was adorable. And honestly. . . I thought she was beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed quietly. The girl paused for a moment and looked up at me. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. She smiled in my direction and closed the magaine, placing beside her.

"Hi."she smiled, batting her eyes slightly. Her voice was heavenly. Damn, I sound so lovestruck. . .

"Uh, h-hi." I stammered back. Yep. Lovestruck. She continued to smile as she rose from the floor. She smoothed out her shirt and walked over to me.

"You must be the friend Gabriella was talking about." she assumed. She held out her hand to shake. "My name's Alex. Alex Russo." I took her hand, but almost couldn't steady my own.

"I'm. . .I-I'm uh. . ." Damn it, I can't even remember my own name.

"She's Miley. Her name's Miley, Alex." came Gabriella's voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder just as she entered the room. She shut the door and stood beside me.

"Yeah, I'm uh, w-what she said." I said, motioning to Gabriella with a tilt of my head. Alex giggled lightly and I could feel a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks as I weakly smiled back. If I'm blushing in front of her, I swear I'll-

"Miley's a beautiful name." she told me, flashing a grin my way.

"Oh. Th-Thank you." I stuttered back. Ugh, I'm such a dork. Gabriella murmured a 'Hmm' and we both turned to look at her.

"What?" Alex asked. Gabriella smiled and threw a brief glance down. I looked down as well. I was still holding onto Alex's hand.

"Guess you two have gotten all uh, 'friendly' while I was gone. . ." she smirked. "And in less than five minutes, that's a new record!" I glared at her while Alex laughed.

"Gabby!" I hissed, but I don't think Alex heard me. Gabriella feigned an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You guys have been holding hands since I got in here, and probably before I got in here, too." she mused. I shot her a "Say one more word and I'm gonna kill you" look and she smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Anywho. . ." she started. "I thought we could do something to kick off the summer right." She motioned towards the door. "We are going to the mall to throw Dairy Queen fries from the second floor at unsuspecting people and store-hop with Taylor!" She strutted out the room and down the stairs. Troy taught her that stupid fry crap. Now she's addicted to it.

"Gabriella's so weird." I murmued. Alex giggled again and I just realized that was supposed to stay in my head. But I got her laughing, so that's good. . .

"Come on." she said, tugging me towards the door. "We should go after her before she hurts herself." I just realized she had not let go of my hand yet. That's a good thing, right?

"O-Okay, Alex." I said. She paused in her actions and shot me a curious look.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked. Yes.

"Uh, n-no." I lied. "Why would you think something like that?"

"You keep stuttering." she said. She offered me a soft grin and her brown orbs sparkled. "Don't worry, Miley. I like you. . . I'm not gonna bite you or anything." But what if I want you to? I bit my own lip and tried to block out the mental picture. Fail. What I would do for a hickey from her right on my-WHOA Miley, slow down. . . no biting, n-no biting. . . touching is another story, though-

"Miley?" she called. Oh crap, I zoned out.

"Er, yeah? Ready to go?" I replied quickly. I didn't give her time to respond. "Okay, let's go." I lead her downstairs and we shouted a goodbye to Ms. Montez before slipping out the front door and into the Montez family van. Gabriella was driving of course, and I got in the back seat. Alex slid in next to me with a small grin. I shot her a curious look and she replied, "I like sitting in the back, Taylor can have the passenger seat." I'd rather be sitting next to Alex than Taylor, anyway. . . no offense, Tay. We picked Taylor up at her house and headed for the mall. We went the street way to "avoid traffic" as Taylor put it, but we got stuck in the middle of the road. There was a crash a several yards ahead of us, so we'll probably be here for a while. . .

"How 'bout we play a game to make the time pass?" Gabriella suggested cheerfully. Taylor and I frowned.

"Gabby," I started with a sigh. "That is a-"

"Great idea!" Alex smiled. "We can play a game to get to know each other, Gabriella. I don't really know Miley and Taylor that well. You guys will play, right?" She shot a hopeful look my way.

"Um-"

"Sure, Alex. We'd love to." Taylor answered for me. "What do you want us to do?" Alex grinned and leaned back in her seat.

"Okay, so I'm gonna ask a question and you three have to answer it truthfully, no matter what it is." she explained. "Then Taylor, you ask a question, then Gabriella does, and then Miley does. We keep going around until we can't think of anything else to ask."

"Well, let's get started!" Gabiella smiled. How can she be so happy all the time?

"Okay," Alex said. "First question. . .what's your favorite band or favorite singer?"

"Not that into music." Taylor murmured. Surprise, surprise.

"My favorite band is Owl City." Gabriella answered. "But you already knew that." Alex turned to me with a curious glimmer in her eyes.

"Miley, what's your favorite band?" she asked.

"Nickelback." I answered without hesitation. What? They're a kick-ass band! Alex smiled and nodded "Mine too" before turning to Taylor.

"Your turn." she said.

"Okay. . ." Taylor mused. "Picture yourself seven years into the future. Who do you see yourself married to?"

"Troy." Gabriella gushed. Of course. . . but I wouldn't mind it if Gabby was my sister-in-law. She's basically my sister now.

"I can't really see myself married to anyone. . ." I said. I don't know why, but I just can't. Is that weird?

"Why not?" Alex piped in.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I just don't think that anyone would. . ." I trailed off sadly as I realized what I was about to say. I don't think anyone would want me. I looked out the window, deciding not to finish my sentence, and felt a gentle hand brush my forearm. I turned my head to face the owner, Alex, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Miley, you're gonna find someone special someday." she said. I could feel Taylor smirk in agreement with this comment.

"How do you know?" I questioned. Alex let out a light chuckle and put her hands in her lap. My arm immediately missed the warmth of her hand.

"Miley, you're awesome." she said. "You're sweet, you're funny, you're outgoing-" Her cheeks adopted a light pink color and she looked away slightly. "You're cute. . ." My eyes grew a little wider. Did she just say I'm cute? That seriously came out of her mouth, right?

"A-Alex. . ." I trailed off. I couldn't see them at the moment, but I knew Gabriella and Taylor were smiling. Alex was looking at me expectantly. Say thank you, Idiot.

"Er, you've. . . o-only known me for one day, Alex. . ." was my reply. Idiot! She was complementing you.

"Yeah, I know I've only known you for a day." she said. "And saying all that if I've known you for just one day, think about what someone who's known you and loved you for years would say." I heard the girls in the front seat 'awww', but I didn't pay them any attention. I smiled at Alex and she smiled back. My "Paparrazzi" ringtone went off and I looked down at my phone. I looked up onto the front seat to see Taylor using Gabriella's phone; she sent me a text. _(Taylor_, **Miley**)

_alex seems 2 like u :)_

**uh huh**

_u like her 2, don't u? ;)_

**taylor y r we talking about this?**

_u do like her! :D _I was about to reply when Gabriella whined, "Hey, I didn't get a turn to ask any questions!" and Taylor I rolled our eyes. Alex leaned back in her seat and giggled a bit.

"Okay, Gabbs. Go ahead." she said. The older girl let out a satisfied "hmm" before she replied.

"What are looking forward to this summer?" she asked.

"College stuff." Taylor replied almost instantly. Alex and I exchanged a curious glance before looking to Taylor. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she murmured, confused. "When I think of summer, I think of summer jobs. Summer jobs look good on college applications. . ." It's SUMMER for crying out loud, Taylor! Re-_freaking_-lax, girl; your college years aren't for a while. Thinking about school when you're on your break. . . gosh, she's such a-

"Nerd." Gabriella scoffed jokingly. Alex and I laughed while Taylor tried to act hurt. Fail.

"Shut up." she muttered. She turned her head so she could look in the backseat. "What about you, Alex?" She looked at me. "Miley?" I directed my expectant gaze towards Alex.

"Well. . ." she started. "Honestly, I'm not looking for anything this summer; I know a special something or-" A coy crin slipped across her face. "a special someone will come along. I can just feel it. Something big is gonna happen." The rest of us nodded in agreement as Alex finished. She released a small sigh and our eyes met.

"Miley, what are you looking for this summer?" she asked. I smiled inwardly. I think I already found her.

* * *

**So, here is chpt 1! Did ya like it? :) Review so I am motivated to write more! Or you could PM me, whatever. :P I know Sharpay wasn't involved in this chapter (and she's a big part of HSM 2), but trust me, she'll be a REALLY big part of later chapters. ;) Love ya'll! Oh, and review, plz. :D**


End file.
